


orange

by theninthcircle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: POV Ikari Shinji, Poetry, angsty and self-indulgent, this is about end of evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninthcircle/pseuds/theninthcircle
Summary: "red waters approach at the end of the world"The End of Evangelion, as seen by Shinji Ikari
Kudos: 4





	orange

red waters approach at the end of the world,  
all he sees,  
is another birthday morning,  
bitter,  
sweet,  
and alone.

voided mother,  
absent father,  
the forest fire girl,  
burns out,  
and the holy puppet,  
returns to the cosmic sea.

blue blood,  
orange tears,  
there’s orange everywhere,  
and people drowning,  
in hopeful delusions.

oh,  
holy puppet,  
you were not,  
my father’s doll.

oh,  
forest fire girl,  
how i wish,  
we could have been friends.

oh,  
father,  
whatever was i,  
whatever was i,  
but the scar of my mother,  
wound of the womb.

whatever was i,  
but a blasphemous martyr,  
and a universe,  
destroyed.


End file.
